iCarly: iHave Fun with Sam & Cat
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: When Carly comes back for the first time in 4 years. After years of waiting Freddie gets what he wants. Sam comes back to Seattle and brings Cat for Carly to meet. Carly, Sam, and Cat have a perfect night together. LOTS OF "FUN" THINGS HAPPEN THAT YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE!


**I don't own anything Nickolodoen and I don't own the Nick TV show "iCarly"! This is all written by me and is nothing but FanFiction!**

_**iCarly: iHave Fun with Sam & Cat**_

**Four years after the popular web show iCarly ended...**

Right after iCarly ended Sam rode her bike off into the sunset and met a hot, sexy red haired women named Cat. They ended up becoming babysitters together and taking care of young childern. Freddie stayed living with his mom. Spencer stayed living right across the hallway from freddie like he was. Spencer has now became a famous artist with his crazy stuff put on to display in mueseums of art. One day Freddie gets a call on his cell phone. He looks at it and can't believe who it was, it was Carly. He was frozen but found a way to snap out of the shock and answer it.

**"Hello?"** he said

**"Hi Freddie! Guess what?!"** she said trying to surprise him.

**"What?!"**

**"I'm coming back home for a few weeks! I'm on a plan headed back right now!"**

**"Oh my god! REALLY!?"** Freddie said yelling!

**"Yes really!" **

**"OH MY GOD I cant wait to see you again! I got to let Sam know!"**

**"I can't wait to see you ethier, Spencer will be picking me up at the airport. Well I got to go but see you soon, bye."** She said and hung up.

After she hung up Freddie picked up the phone and called Sam. RING RING! RING RING!

Sam picked it up. **"Hello, what do you want Fredward?"**

**"I just wanted to let you know that Carly is on her way back to seattle, she is going to stay for a few weeks, I thought you might wanted to know." **

**"That's great I will be on my way in just a couple of hours" **Sam said.

**"Ok, that's great see you then"**

She hung up the phone, got up and looked at Cat and said

**"It looks like I'm going to go see my best friend in a couple hours" **

**"Well can I go?"** Cat said.

**"Well duh"**

**1 hour later at the airport...**

Spencer left to go pick up Carly from the airport 30 mins ago and has just arrived there to pick her up. He gets out of the car and starts running inside so he could make it on time. Thankfuly he made it in just as Carly was getting off of the plan. Carly runs up to him and jumps in Spencers arm and hugs him because she hasn't seen him in so long.

**"It's so GREAT to see you Spencer!"**

**"You too kid, I missed you so much! **

He puts her back down.

**"Guess what?" **Spencer asked.

**"What?"**

**"Someone wanted to come with me to meet you at the airport! Here he is!"**

He walks out from behind Spencer...

**"OMG! Freddie! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"**

**"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH TOO!" **

She gives him a big hug. While they are hugging each other Freddie started slowly moving his hand down to her ass. She wispers something in his ear.

**"You want a piece of that ass don't you Freddie?" **Carly asked in a horny voice.

**"Yes, yes, I really do." **

**"Just wait until we get home and then you can"**

They stopped hugging each other and then they all three ran to the car. They got in and Spencer drove home. They reached the apartment, got out of the car and started running upstairs. The door to their apartment was unlocked so Frddie and Carly ran in and ran upstairs to Carly's room and locked it. Carly shoved Freddie on the bed and pulled his pants down.

**"OMG I can't wait to suck your cock Freddie!"**

After Carly pulled his pants down she grabbed a hold to his cock and put it in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down sucking his hard dick. She spit on it then licked the side of his cock then sucked it even more. Carly got up off her knees and pulled her shirt off and her pants off. She wasn't wearing any panties or bra. She got on top of him and shoved his big, hard cock into her pussy! It made her SCREAM AND MOAN!

**"FUCK ME FREDDIE!"**

He grabbed her ass and started pounding her pussy so hard!

**"OH MY GOD YES! YES! YES! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU FUCK MY PUSSY HARD!"** screamed Carly with a rush.

Then Carly got up and off of his dick and sat on Freddie's face. Freddie began licking Carly's pussy and eating her out.

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD FREDDIE! YES! LICK MY PUSSY! OMG I'M CUMING!"**

Carly got off of his face, layed down on the bed and came. She got back up, and whispered into Freddie's ear... **"Let's just make this our little secret"**

Freddie said okay and got dressed and Carly put on some fresh clothes. All that sex took up a good 30 mintues which means Sam & Cat should be at Carly's at any second. As Carly and Freddie was rushing down the stairs Sam was pulling up in the parking lot on the motarcycle that she is in love with so much with Cat holding on to her waist on the back of it. What Carly, and Freddie didn't know was that Spencer arranged for Sam & Cat to stay there at his and Carly's place until she left to go back to live with her dad again. Spencer was in the kitchen working on a new sculpture and Carly and Freddie was just sitting on the couch pretending that what happened upstairs never happened at all. It was the unspoken secret. Lupert still worked as the apartment manger for some reason. Lupert just got done moping the floors. Sam opened the door to the building and started walking on the wet floor and Cat followed.

Lupert came out from the back room and started yelling and screaming...

**"GET OFF THE FLOOR I JUST MOPPED IT! UGHHHH! GET OFFFF!"**

_**POW!**_ He scared the crap out of Cat and she fell in the floor. Sam picked her up and defended Cat by yelling back at Lupert, mocking him like she did to Freddie all the time. Lupert yelled and went into the back room. Now they started walking up the stairs and just like that they were at the door to Carly's and Spencers apartment. They knocked on the door and just came in before Carly or anybody could come open it for them. Carly got up and ran toward Sam and gave her a big hug and then Freddie got up and gave her a hug. After Sam gave Freddie a hug she pushed him away and gave him a big punch in the arm and said to him

**"I missed punching you so much"**

**"Great to see you too Sam" **Freddie said being sarcastic a little.

**"It's so nice to see you again Carly"** Sam said putting her arm around her.

**"I missed you too. So who's this cool red haired looking chick?"** Carly asked Sam.

**"That's Sam's new friend and babysitting partner Cat"** Freddie interupted.

**"Oh I like that name"** Carly said.

**"I met her when I went down to visit Sam because I thought she broke her butt bone"** Freddie said laughing.

**"Why would you think that?" **Carly asked, laughing a little.

**"Because I got a call from Cat saying that she broke it and ... I ... Believed her." **

This was a very good moment, it's like a big, happy reuion, plus one more person added to the mix.

_**POW!**_ **"OH MY GOD A FIRE! NOT THIS AGAIN!"** Spencer said yelling. He quickly took a rag and started smacking the fire with it like it was actually going to stop the fire.

**"PUT IT OUT!"** Carly yelled back!

Everybody was scared but then Spencer put it out.

**"Wow, for a second there I thought I... OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN!" **

The fire came back out of nowhere and Spencer ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towl, ran back to the kitchen and trew it on the fire then started smashing it down with a mop handle and it went out. This time the fire didn't come back. After a few mintues after putting out the fire Spencer came up to Carly and said** "Hey guess what?" **

**"What?"**

**"I figured since you havn't seen everybody in such a long time that I would let Sam and her new friend Cat stay with here with you for the few weeks that you are here, they can sleep in your room. Almost like a sleep over, but for 3 weeks."** Spencer said smiling.

**"OMG! Yes! I would love that." **

Carly jumped up and gave him a big hug. Crazy things can happen and sleep overs so there was no telling what can happen with these three hot, sexy girls. It was getting dark and kind of late. Carly, Sam, and Cat figured that they could just watch movies up stairs in Carly's room. Their was a knock at the door and Carly got up to get the door. She opened it.

**"Your Mom is here Freddie"** Carly said looking back at him.

His Mom walked in and said **"Come on Freddie, I have to give you your Anti Tick oitment."**

**"But Mom I don't have any ticks!" **Freddie said back to his mom, embarssed.

His Mom came in and grabbed him by the arm and started walking out and said...

**"Well this makes sure you won't ever get any ticks"**

**"OMG Mom! See you all tomorrow" **He said looking back at the girls.

Carly always had feelings for Sam and she thought her friend Cat was really hot. What nobody knew was that while Carly was living in another country she snuck into a sex shop and bought a Strap-on cock. The reason she bought it was because she was hoping that she could fuck Sam and Sam could fuck her with it. What Carly didn't know was that in the bag that Sam brought with her was another Strap-on cock, so that made two of them. What do you think will happen tonight? Any guesses? Carly walked over to Sam & Cat and said...

**"Hey you both want to go upstairs to watch some movies?"**

**"Yeah"** They both said.

Sam & Cat started running upstairs and ran in Carly's bedroom and closed the door behind them. Carly was downstairs still. She opened the refrigerarator and grabbed the wipped cream in a can and ran up stairs, hoping not to get caught. Carly opened her bedroom door and said **"Look what I got, We can have some fun tonight now." **

**"Let's play truth or dare" **Sam said looking at Carly and Cat.

**"Sureeee" **Said Cat.

**"I'm down for that"** Said Carly.

They all sat down in the floor.

**"Okay, I'll start first. I dare both of you to get naked, here I'll do it first just to start us off"** said Sam.

They all got up and started getting undressed. In the blink of an eye all three girls was naked. It was Carly's turn to make one of them do something. Carly looked at Cat and said...

**"I dare you to take this whipped cream and spray a little on my nipples and suck and lick the whipped cream off."** Said Carly handing the can of whipped cream to Cat.

Carly sat on her knees. Cat grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed a little on Carly's nipples. Carly leaned back her neck to make her tities pop out more. As she was leaned back Cat started moving her toungue around Carly's nipple and licked it, then she sucked the cream off of it making her nipple hard and erect. After she did that she grabbed Carly's face, put it to her face and started to make out with her. She slowly kissed her on the lips. Then Cat slipped her toungue in Carly's mouth and then Carly started to do the same thing. Sam was leaning aggainst the bed and spread her legs and started to play with her self. Cat and Carly making out was getting Sam's pussy wet. Infact, all three hot, sexy, and naked girls pussies was wet. They stopped making out with each other for a second and Carly and Cat got in the bed together. As Carly layed back on the bed Cat grabbed her thick, sexy legs and spread them revealing her tiny little pussy. Sam got up and watched Carly and Cat have sex. Cat started moving her toungue on Carly's clit. Slowly sliding her tougnue up and down, and side to side.

**"OMG! EAT ME OUT CAT! LICK MY PUSSY! MMM YES!" **Carly screamed out loud!

**"hehehe I like pussy"** Cat said giggling.

Cat had her ass up in the air as she was at the foot of the bed licking Carly's pussy. As she was doing that, Sam was trying to put on a strap-on cock. Sam got it attatched and went to the end of the bed and grabbed Cat's big teen ass and then grabbed her big cock and _**SHOVED**_ it into Cat's pussy _**HARD! **_

**"OH MY FUCKING GOD YES! FUCK ME SAM!" **Cat yelled out to Sam.

Sam started pounding her pussy _**HARD AND FAST! **_Cat started screaming and moaning to the top of her lungs!

**"OH YES! OH YES! POUND MY PUSSY WITH YOUR HARD COCK!"**

As Sam was fucking Cat, Cat was licking Carly's pussy getting her off. All three sexy, young girls pussies was wet to the extreme. Sam took out the cock. Cat got up, and Carly moved closer to the end of the bed then layed back down on her back. Sam got on top of Carly and started to make out with her then slowly kissed her lower and lower till she got to her tities. Sam started to lick and suck on Carly's tits getting her self even more wet. Sam stopped sucking her tits and got at the end of the bed and was getting her strap-on cock ready to fuck some more. Carly leaned forward real quick and wanted to make sure Sam's cock is nice and wet before she gets fucked. Carly grabbed a hold to the cock and spit on it then she started to suck it. Sam all of a sudden forced the huge cock down into Carly's throat making her gag. She kept on doing it as Cat just layed on the bed and fingered her self, moaning. Sam quit throat fucking Carly. Then Carly layed back down on to her back. Sam grabbed Carly's big, perfect ass and pushed her thick cock into Carly's pussy making her scream and want more.

**"FUCK YES SAM! FUCK ME HARD! IV'E BEEN DREAMING OF THIS DAY! FUCK ME SAM!"**

_**She was fuckin pounding Carly's pussy HARD AND FAST! **_Sam was fucking her so fast and hard that Carly's tits were bouncing. Cat wanted some of the action so she sat on Carly's face and made Carly eat her out. All of them was screaming sexualy! They were all getting off. As she was getting fucked like an animal by Sam, Cat got up and grabbed Carly's Strap-on cock and put it on. Sam stopped fucking Carly, grabbed her and said...

**"Get up you whore"** Sam said, then smacked her face.

**"I love it when you smack me Sam! It makes me even hornier!"**

Carly got up and stood on her feet for a second so that Cat could lay down on her back on the bed. Carly then went to climb on top of Cat. She was on top of her, then she kissed her. Carly grabbed Cat's big, hard dick and shoved it in her own pussy. She started moving her ass on Cat's cock and started bouncing on it.

**"OH MY FUCKIN GOD FUCK ME!"** She said bouncing on her cock.

**"Lean forward Carly"** Sam said as she pushed her forward.

As Cat was fucking Carly, Sam somehow _**SHOVED**_ another huge cock in her making her scream with sexual tension!

**"OH FUCK YES! FUCK ME SAM & CAT! FUCK ME HARD!" **

They started to ram her pussy harder than ever. She was loving the two cocks stuffed in her.

**"OH MY GOD YES! MMMMMMM! YES!"**

All of a sudden Carly couldn't take anymore hard pounding of cocks in her pussy.

**"OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!" **

They didn't even stop and pull the cocks out. They just kept fucking her until she came all over the cocks. Then they pulled them out.

**"I can't wait to do this for 3 weeks in a row. This will be fun" **Carly said happy she got fucked by her two friends.

Carly, Sam, Cat, and Freddie was now closer than ever before because of these experiences this great day.

_**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY!**_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


End file.
